


Chill Fictober: 2020

by Micah_Mell



Series: Chill Fictober [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Bisexual Brooke Lohst, Brooke Lohst & Michael Mell Friendship, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Fictober 2020, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Friends Kiss Each Other Right?, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeremy Heere Needs a Hug, Jeremy Heere is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael Mell Has a Crush on Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell Has a Squip, Multi, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski has Hanahaki Disease, Semi-Crack, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stuttering Jeremy Heere, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Mell/pseuds/Micah_Mell
Summary: I had a great time writing for Fictober last year, so why not try again this year?Basically, the return of Chill Fictober that nobody really asked for—Jeremy hasn’t been to the mall since he took the squip. So he agrees to go again. It proved to be more difficult than he thought.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Series: Chill Fictober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960360
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Fictober20





	1. “No, come back!”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chill Fictober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852234) by [Micah_Mell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Mell/pseuds/Micah_Mell). 



> Let’s see if I can do this for another 31 days! I’m testing my skills right now, people!

Jeremy takes a breath and looks at the building in front of him. Menlo Park Mall. He nearly cowers at the sight of it, pathetically enough.

The last time he was here was when he took the.. Ugh, he can’t even say it. How dumb is that?

“Jere?” A voice pushes him out of his thoughts. Literally, as somebody gently shoved at his shoulder. He squeaks, looking back. “Oh! Uh, sorry, Michael,” He rubs at his arm idly. “I just..” He makes a vague gesture with his hand, waving it.

Michael frowns in confusion. “Are you okay?”

“No- I’m fine. Really.” Jeremy replies quietly, dropping his hand. Michael looks him over for a moment. “If you’re sure.” He replies, uncertain as he tugs at his hoodie sleeves. “Let’s go, then, yeah?”

Jeremy nods, biting at his lip.

He immediately wants to escape as they walk through the doors. The bustling crowds, the bright lighting.. It’s all become too much for him. Way, way too much. They remind him of bad memories.

He jumps as he realizes that Michael already walked ahead of him.

_Okay. Okay. You can do this, Heere. Nothing’s going to go wrong. You’re just being paranoid, that’s all._

* * *

Maybe he can’t do this. After blindly following Michael to the stores he wanted to stop by, mainly Spencer’s, he found himself in front of the food court. Of course.

Well, it was inevitable that they’d get hungry eventually, right? He shouldn’t be so worked up about this. It’s just a food court. It’s harmless.

Michael tugs at Jeremy’s cardigan sleeve lightly, grabbing the boy’s attention. “Hey,” He starts gently. “You feeling okay, dude?” His tone is light and careful. Jeremy chuckles awkwardly, “Ye-yeah, of course, man. Why wouldn’t I feel okay?”

Michael sighs, pulling at Jeremy’s sleeve again. “I swear I’ll get it out of you eventually,” He mutters. “C’mon, Miah. We can get anything you want. My treat.”

Jeremy pushes hair away from his forehead, eyes drifting over to the many options. “Thanks, Michael. I’ll just get my standby, though. Uh.. chili fries.” He winces. Poor decision skills, Jeremy.

Michael hums. “Alright. Find us a table, ‘kay?” He offers, letting go of Jeremy’s sleeve and slowly stepping away toward the stand.

Jeremy smiles sheepishly, waving him off. “Oh, shit. Okay, okay.” He takes a deep breath, approaching a table. He gratefully sits down and rests his arms on the table, burying his face in them.

He tries to stabilize his breathing as he waits for Michael to return with their food. After a couple minutes of breathing exercises, he hears light footsteps coming closer.

He lifts his head up to see Michael looking down at him with concern. In his hands are chili fries and a slushie. “Oh, thanks, dude,” Jeremy says, smiling up at him weakly.

“Michael. Don’t look at me like that. I’m tired.” He adds after he sees his friend’s expression.

Michael sets the contents on the table carefully, pushing his hair back. “You don’t control me, Heere. I can worry about you all I want.” He teases.

“Also, I’m just gonna quickly use the bathroom. You can watch the food, right?” Michael looks expectantly at Jeremy, who pales slightly.

This is way too similar to the last time they were here.

“Okay, Jere? I have to go, so I trust that you can take care of it..” Michael begins to walk away, but Jeremy quickly reaches out and clutches his hoodie sleeve. “No, come back!” He gasps. Michael immediately stops.

“Uh, I’m sorry, Micah! I just.. I-I don’t..” Jeremy bites the inside of his cheek, looking down at the table.

“Jeremy.” Michael sighs softly, turning around. Jeremy looks up as he takes the seat next to him. “Are you afraid I won’t come back? Y’know, because..” Jeremy gets what he’s trying to say, obviously.

“Maybe.” Jeremy replies vaguely, flushing in embarrassment.

“Hey. I’m just going to the bathroom. Right over there.” Michael gestures over to the restrooms. “You can come with, if you want. But I’m definitely coming back here.”

Jeremy snorts, looking to the side. “That’s gross, y’know. I’m just being stupid, ‘s fine.”

Michael shakes his head. “No. Not stupid, Jeremy.” He assures. “‘Sides, you’re stuck with me, Jere. You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” He grins as Jeremy laughs again.

“Yeah.” He smiles softly. “Okay, go ahead and go, Michael. I won’t stop you.” He lets go of Michael’s sleeve, still giggling slightly. “Thanks for the permission, Jere.” Michael snorts, standing back up.

Jeremy watches as he walks away, resting his hand on his cheek. Michael’s right. They’ll always be together, especially now. He’s just lucky that he has such an amazing friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting out without a ship because.. I love platonic Boyf Riends
> 
> Heck, romantic or not, I always love writing them


	2. “Do I have to?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Do I have to?”
> 
> —
> 
> The boyfs are bested by level 9 yet again. Now, only kisses will soothe the defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Do we have to?” changed to “Do I have to?”

Jeremy pulls his knees up closer to his chest, nearly dropping the controller in his hand.

“Careful, Jere,” Michael says from next to him, not taking his eyes off the screen ahead of them.

Both boys are focused, trying their hardest to _actually beat_ The Cafetorium level of Apocalypse of the Damned.

“Shut up! I’m trying to focus.” Jeremy leans into his boyfriend spitefully.

Michael laughs in response. “Quit it!” He says, trying to lean away and play at the same time. “We’ve been trying to beat this level for literal _months_. Don’t fuck it up now, Jere.”

The other boy rolls his eyes, quickly mashing buttons. His hands slip, however, and he gasps.

“ _Ah_!” He attempts to fix his mistake, but it’s already too late.

He watches in distress as his and Michael’s characters gets swarmed by zombies.

The Game Over screen teases them, glowing brightly. “Damn it, Jeremy, I told you you’d fuck it up.” Michael teases, dropping his controller. 

“Rude. I did my best, Micah.” Jeremy crosses his arms, humming.

“Well, I’m sorry, your best was—“ Michael pauses when Jeremy falls onto his lap. “Was what, Michael?” Jeremy pouts teasingly.

“Get up, you baby.” Michael chuckles, his hand idly running through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Do I have to?”

“Mhm.”

“Hmph.” Jeremy turns over and presses his cheek into Michael’s midriff. “ _Okay_. But you have to kiss me. Fair?”

Michael giggles. “Sure, Miah. C’mere.” He helps Jeremy up and off his lap, bringing him closer. He places a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, grinning as he pulls away.

“Uh- A r-real kiss, Michael?” Jeremy tries, face flushed.

“Bossy.” Michael snorts fondly, planting another kiss on Jeremy’s lips.

Then another on his cheek.

And a few more around his face.

“Is that real enough for you, Jere-bear?” He snickers watching his boyfriend’s flustered expression.

“Uh. I don’t know, I don’t think so? Maybe you should try again..” Jeremy says, sheepish.

Michael grins and hugs him closer, happy to fulfill the other boy’s request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry may make no sense, but I just wanted fluff without any conceivable plot with my favorite boys


	3. “That’s the easy part.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: “That’s the easy part.”
> 
> —
> 
> Brooke just wants somewhere to hide and cry after she caught Jeremy and Chloe. She ends up stumbling upon the perfect bathroom.

Michael sighs, sliding down the wall and holding his knees up to his chest. “Coming here was a mistake..” He buries his face into his knees in a feeble attempt to hide his tears. 

As he’s sitting there, wallowing in his own self-pity, the door suddenly opens. The way it’s opened seems.. desperate and urgent.

Despite this, Michael just miserably lifts his head up to see who had the audacity to come in the bathroom at this exact moment. His exasperation falls from his face as he identifies them.

Brooke Lohst, looking just as bad as Michael looks. Tear-stained cheeks, hair messy, costume carelessly ruffled. “Oh, I-I’m sorry..” She manages, sniffling, wiping at her cheeks. “I didn’t think anyone would be in here.”

Michael pushes his tears away as well, glasses pushing up as his arm brushes against them. “Uh, it’s.. okay.” He assures, squirming slightly. 

Brooke seems to study him closer for a moment; she shuts the door. 

“Aw, it looks like we’ve both had a hard time,” She says softly, voice hushed. She carefully toes over to Michael, sitting next to him. “Hey, you’re.. Micah, right?” 

“Uh.. Michael.” His voice practically sticks to his throat, ew.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Brooke twirls one of her pigtails around in her hand, eyes still locked on Michael. “..You’re friends with Jeremy, aren’t you?” She asks innocently.

“Not anymore.” Michael presses a palm to his forehead, still feeling excess tears brimmed in his eyes. 

“What happened to you two?” Brooke asks sadly. It seems like she’s alluding to another situation, which Michael doesn’t know.

He’s not sure why Brooke’s talking to him right now either, but really, what does he have to lose by talking to her?

“Well, he.. Uh, I came here trying to talk to him, cause he just dropped me completely,” He admits awkwardly. “And we had an argument. Long story short, he thinks I’m a loser. It sucks.” 

“He is _such_ a dick.” Brooke says after a moment, upset. “Huh?” Michael frowns. “Oh, wait.. You’re dating him, right?” He sniffles subtly. 

“I _was_.” She corrects him. “I caught him in Jake’s parent’s bed with Chloe.” She sniffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

Wait, what the fuck, Jeremy? “ _What_? Uh, I’m guessing you came in here because of that, yeah?” He sighs.

Brooke pouts, nodding as she looks at him again. “Yeah. Jake started chasing him for being with Chloe, so I didn’t get to say much.” She says, pulling at her hair gently. “He’s just like my other exes.” 

They sit in silence for a minute, taking it all in. “Y’know, he’s cute, but _so_ not respectful of others’ feelings.” Michael scoffs lightly, “Yeah.” Then he realizes what he agreed to. “Uh, wait, I mean.. He’s—“

Brooke giggles, becoming more comfortable. “Aww, it’s fine to admit you like him, Michael. Or, liked, I guess. I did too.” Michael smiles sheepishly, as she continues to speak.

“You know, I’ve never told anyone this, but.. I trust you already, so..” She stops, waiting for him to reply.

“Oh, wow, uh.. Thank you, Brooke. Go ahead.”

Brooke takes a deep breath. “I think I like Chloe. I mean, liked, again. Not anymore.” She admits, holding her puffy armpieces up to her face in embarrassment.

“Oh.” Michael starts, soft. “Well, if it’s okay for me to like my best friend, then it’s fine for you to too.” 

Brooke gasps as she looks up at him; she begins to grin, scooting closer to him. “Thanks, Michael!” She squeaks, hugging him. Michael tenses for a second, before adjusting, returning the gesture.

“I guess we both have something in common,” She giggles. “We both like our ex-best friends.” Michael chuckles lightly. “Yeah, you’re right.” He realizes. 

“You’re really nice, Brooke. But, I think I could already tell that. Wasn’t Chloe an influence on you?” Silence. “I’m sorry if that was—“

Brooke shakes her head, resting her cheek against his shoulder. “No, no, you’re right. She never let me be.. myself. Or let me speak my mind. Like right now.” She stops, gasping. “You’re letting me right now!”

Michael frowns. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I? Jeremy always said I was a.. great listener.” He winces at the natural mention of Jeremy Heere.

“Well, _I’m_ saying that now. So you don’t have to think of him saying it. You’re amazing!” She squeals, pulling back and excitedly grinning at him. 

“No, I’m not.” Michael sheepishly brushes his hair away from his forehead. “You totally are!” Brooke says. “I’ve only really known you for, like, 20 minutes and I already consider you my best friend.”

“Well.. y’know, saying that? That’s the easy part. The hard part is actually being my friend, apparently.” Michael tugs at the hem of his sweater. 

“Both parts are super easy. We both deserve better friends, and here we are! Friends!” Brooke smiles. “Now, don’t put yourself down like that.” 

For a minute, they sit there, quietly looking at each other.

“Thanks, Brooke.”

“My pleasure! After all, you did the same for me. I feel a lot better now!” 

“That’s awesome. I do too.” Michael smiles back at her. 

Brooke giggles. “Now, let’s get out of here,” She stands up and brushes her skirt off. “Tomorrow, we’re going to the mall. Let’s show them what they’re missing!” Mischief plays in her eyes. 

Michael stares up at her, chuckling; he stands up next to her. “Sure, why not?” He grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this like two weeks ago, but I didn’t have any ideas for today, so I finished this up instead. That’s why this chapter is so long,,
> 
> Anyways, Brooke and Michael friendship!!


	4. “Not interested, thank you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: “Not interested, thank you.”
> 
> —
> 
> Basically, Brooke is a supportive friend and hypes Michael up for his new outfit at the mall.

“Uh, not interested, thank you.”

“Come on, Michael! You’d look so good in this!” Brooke gushes, pouting as she holds up a piece of clothing.

It’s a black shirt with the adidas logo on it.

“It’s not my style,” Michael tries. “Plus, do we have to change because of them?”

Brooke thinks on this for a moment. “Well, no. But Chloe and Jeremy deserve to at least see us living our best lives together,” She says. “And we happen to look cute, then that’s just a bonus!”

Michael laughs lightly. “You got me there, Brooke.” He snorts.

Brooke grins, shaking the shirt in her hand. “You look great already, don’t get me wrong! But with something brand new, Jeremy will totally notice you and regret ever calling you a loser!”

“Okay, fine. I’ll go along with your plan.” Michael concedes, snatching the shirt from her hand. “But just know I’ll be keeping my hoodie with me at all times. Just for comfort.” 

Brooke smiles, nodding. “For sure!” She says. “Now, let’s find you some jeans.”

* * *

“Brooke, I’m not sure about this.” Michael calls from the dressing stall.

“You’re going to look amazing!” Brooke assures, holding her own new clothes in her arms. “Remember: Even if you don’t think you look good, someone else probably will!” 

“Thanks.” Michael’s voice comes muffled through the shirt, as he pulls it over his head. He runs a hand over it, humming. At least it’s comfortable.

For another couple minutes, he struggles with his new jeans, and puts on a bandana that he found on their way to the fitting rooms.

He doesn’t bother looking in the mirror yet, but instead calls out his completion to Brooke. “Ooh, let me see!” She gasps, shifting her clothes into one arm and opening the door for herself.

“Brooke, let me hype myself up first!” Michael laughs.

“Sorry!” Brooke says. “But, Michael! You look so good! I told you!”

Michael looks over his shoulder at the mirror; he turns completely, studying his reflection.

Black adidas shirt. Black jeans. His already-worn white shoes.

He kind of just looks like someone from the track team.

He adjusts his hair around his bandana, humming at himself. “I guess it kinda does look okay.” He says. “Oh, uh, can I have my hoodie back?” 

Brooke hands him his hoodie, “Here! Also, it’s not just okay. It’s amazing!” 

“Thanks, Brooke! That’s sweet.”

“Now get dressed back into your old outfit. You still have to tell me how I look in my new clothes!” 

Michael chuckles. “Of course. I’ll try not to take long!” He smiles, shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I crave Brooke and Michael friendship, I can’t help it. So we’re either getting this for the next few days or for most of the month. We’ll see.
> 
> Also, oop this is a bit short,,


	5. “Just say it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: “Just say it.”
> 
> —
> 
> Michael needs some reassurance. Luckily, Jeremy is there for him.

“Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“Something’s wrong with you. I can tell.”

Michael scoots over on his beanbag, gripping the fabric subtly. “What’re you talking about, dude? I’m fine.” He shrugs Jeremy’s concern off. 

Jeremy frowns. “Micah. You know you can tell me anything right? I’d never want you to feel bad, you’re my favorite person,” He mutters, leaning closer. “Remember?”

Michael doesn’t respond, absently rubbing his arms.

“Michael.” Jeremy reaches out and lightly touches his hand. “Please. Just say it.”

Looking up at Jeremy’s concerned face, it’s hard for Michael to say no. He sighs, looking away from his friend. “I’ve just been thinking,” He says.

“Hm?” Jeremy softly urges him to continue.

“Uh..” Michael rests his forearms on his knees and rests his head on them. “Do you really want to be hanging out with me right now?”

Jeremy looks at him in surprise. “Uh, yeah? Why wouldn’t I? I mean.. we haven’t been alone together like this since—“ He stops, wincing. 

“I know. That’s what I mean,” Michael mumbles. “I just think maybe you’d rather be with your other friends right now.” 

“They’re your friends too, Michael. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, of course, Jere..” Michael says. “That’s not the point, though. The point is that you’ve spent time with me for 12 years almost non-stop. I thought you’d want to get to know them instead of hanging out with me.” 

Michael bites his lip. “It’s only been a couple weeks since the incident. I would understand if you wanted to.” 

Jeremy shakes his head. “I have plenty of time to do that. Right now, I want to make our friendship stronger. Could you let me do that?” He asks gently. 

Michael’s lips tug into a slight smile, and he nods.

“Great.” Jeremy says in relief.

“Now, uh.. what do you wanna do now that I dumped my feelings on you?”Michael asks, finally looking back at Jeremy, who’s smiling already. 

“We could always.. hug?” He suggests, quietly holding his arms out as an invitation. 

Michael huffs out a soft laugh; he moves over and wraps his arms around Jeremy’s middle. Jeremy returns the gesture, his arms looping around Michael happily.

“Comfortable?” Jeremy mutters, grinning.

“Mhm.” Michael hums gratefully. “I needed a best friend cuddle. Thanks, Miah.”

Jeremy laughs and pulls Michael closer. “Of course, Micah. Anything for my favorite person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of all over the place, but it’s the thought that counts, right?
> 
> Anyways, more platonic Boyf Riends content! I love these boys in any form, they’re so lovely
> 
> Also, sorry if there’s any mistakes, it’s late at night at the time of posting this!


	6. “Are you kidding me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: “Are you kidding me?”
> 
> —
> 
> Soulmate AU - whatever your soulmate needs saving from shows up on your wrist - Boyf Riends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t resist a soulmate au,, 
> 
> even though they’re kinda basic, I’m weak to them

Soulmates.

Everyone knows that they have a soulmate.

But it’s up in the air whether you get something written on your wrist.

If your soulmate needs to be saved from something in their life, it’ll appear on your skin; this usually occurs at a young age, about 10-12 years. 

These are the lucky occurances, considering that some might not get any sign, if their soulmate doesn’t need saving.

The real advantage to this: you’re the only one who can save them. That way, you’ll know for sure who your soulmate is.

Michael Mell got his mark at age 10. His moms had previously told him to keep it a secret if he’d got one, to keep it a mystery. He’d told them, though, because he had no idea what his was: the squip.

Naturally, they didn’t know either. It was such a strange mix of words, one being nonsensical to him.   
  
His moms told him to not worry, because he’d find out eventually, he’d just have to wait.

Michael was never really an impatient child, so he agreed.

...

Six years later, he’s sitting in Jeremy’s room, as Jeremy tells him about a run-in he had in the school bathroom. 

His focus is mostly on Apocalypse of the Damned, but he can’t miss when Jeremy says, “He, um, offered me something called a squip. I think.”

Michael freezes, eyes drifting to his wrist, covered by his hoodie. “ _Are you kidding me?_ ” He mutters to himself, the world around him becoming quiet and blurred.

He’s certainly in for it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m inconsistent in my plots, but I try to make each chapter at least a little bit interesting, even if they’re short sometimes
> 
> I wrote this in about 20 minutes, so I’m genuinely sorry if it makes no sense


	7. “You did this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: “You did this.”
> 
> —
> 
> Michael gets squipped during the play. Feelings ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic ‘Michael is squipped in the play’ fic, because I have no motivation for anything original tonight, y’all

“Michael! No!” Jeremy calls, just seeing his best friend encompassed by the horde of squip zombies.

He reluctantly tears his eyes away from the scene, and focuses on trying to drink some of the Mountain Dew Red.

But his arms are being restrained. A cry of pain comes from behind him, but he’s too distracted to hear it.

Jeremy struggles against the squip’s control, slowly attempting to bring the bottle closer to his mouth.

“ _You don’t want to drink that, Jeremy.”_

“You’d love it if I didn’t, wouldn’t you!” Jeremy scowls, his arm tensing up.

“ _If you drink it, then how will you ever fix the ‘mistakes’ you made?_ ”

Jeremy stops struggling. “What?” To his embarrassment, it actually gets to him.

“Jeremy?” A light voice calls. He perks up at the too-familiar voice, whirling around to see Michael waiting for him.

The squip zombies are creating a wide berth for him to walk through. “M-Michael?” Jeremy doesn’t notice the zombies around him, though, as he hurriedly runs to Michael.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

Michael looks at him with an innocently confused expression. “Of course I am, Jere. Why wouldn’t I be? I feel _so_ much better now!”

He blinks, and when his eyes open again, they’re electric blue; his grin is eerily happy.

Jeremy chokes out a gasp, backing up on one foot. “ _No_!” He cries, gripping the bottle in his hands.

“Jeremy, there’s something I want to tell you. I was scared to say this before but now..” He smiles, stepping closer to Jeremy; Jeremy is frozen in place as he watches in fear.

“Because of the squip, I’m not afraid anymore.” Michael comes to a stop a few inches from Jeremy..

“..I love you, Jeremy.”

Jeremy shakes his head, shakily drawing in a breath.

He searches Michael’s eyes for any sign of his best friend, but they’re just empty and cold compared to the warmth of his words.

“No. This isn’t Michael.” He clenches his jaw. “ _You_ did this.”

The squip chuckles. “ _You really_ _are_ _dense, Jeremy,_ ” It smirks. “ _But I guess were always too invested in Christine to realize how your own best friend felt about you. It’s a wonder he even tolerates you at all._ ”

Jeremy gasps, and he shakes his head harder. “Sh-shut up!”

Michael gently rests his hands on Jeremy’s chest, making him look up blearily.

“Jeremy?” His voice is light and airy and it makes something in Jeremy’s stomach twist.

“..Michael.” It comes out soft and threatening to break.

The other boy lights up at the sound of his name, and he attentively looks into Jeremy’s eyes.

“You love me?”

“Yes! I love you, Miah.” 

Jeremy’s stomach aches worse. “Well, then drink this. For me. And I promise we’ll be okay.”

Michael searches Jeremy’s face for a moment.

He tugs the bottle out of Jeremy’s hands immediately after.

“ _Wait, Jeremy! You can’t be serious, if he—_ “ The squip gets cut off as Michael finishes off the soda.

Jeremy ignores it, looking at Michael hopefully. “Michael?”

Michael groans, opening his eyes. Warm, brown irises stare back at Jeremy. 

“Jeremy..?” He whispers.

“How do you feel?” Jeremy places his hands on Michael’s.

“Uh..” Before Michael can answer, he lets out a pained noise.

“M-Michael?”

Suddenly, he starts screaming. All the other squip zombies follow suit, making Jeremy start to feel dizzy.

Wait, that’s not why.

Jeremy starts screaming too, and the last thing he sees before blacking out is Michael laying next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I wrote something like this last year,,
> 
> I would rather do the same thing again than completely write something else right now though, honestly


	8. “You better leave now.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: “You better leave now.”
> 
> —
> 
> Michael won’t give Jeremy his hotspot password

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all this is kind of a semi-crack fic that I never finished until now Uh yeah??
> 
> I’m determined to post every day, and I will make it happen no matter how dumb the fics are!!

“Michael, can I use your phone as a hotspot? My WiFi sucks right now,” Jeremy pleads, dramatically falling backwards over his beanbag.

“No.” Michael snorts. “It’s perfectly fine, shut up.”

Jeremy pouts, spreading his arms widely over the ground. “What the fuck? And I call you my best friend.” He says, sighing. “I can’t believe you.”

Michael rolls his eyes, standing up from his beanbag chair. “Start believing, then, Miah,” He shrugs. “I’m gonna use the bathroom. Try not to be pissy while I’m gone.”

Jeremy scoffs as Michael opens the door and goes down the stairs. For a minute, he just lays there waiting for his phone to load. Which it doesn’t.

“Perfectly fine, my ass.” Jeremy huffs, closing his app out. Then his eyes shift over to Michael’s phone, which he left, and back to his own phone.

He bites his lip, going to his settings app and clicking on the Wi-Fi option.

Michael’s phone immediately pops up in the hotspot section.

Jeremy smirks softly as he clicks on it.

Then he groans as it asks for a password. Damn it. He tries multiple phrases, but none work. He taps on the side of his phone, growing annoyed as he can’t think of anything.

Without any prior thought, he decidedly types in his own name. “This is stupid,” He rolls his eyes, pressing confirm. “This is obviously not gonna w—“

It lets him in.

“What?!” He sits up straight, incredulously looking at his screen. It was that easy? “Why is it my name?!” He says to the empty room.

Light footsteps sound just outside of his room, making him fumble with his phone. He puts it down on his chair just in time for Michael to walk back into the room, clueless as to what just happened.

“Hey, Micah!” Jeremy smiles awkwardly. Michael sits back down, looking at Jeremy weirdly.

“Heyy.. you okay, Jere? You look like ass. Something happen?”

Jeremy chuckles sheepishly. “No.. of course not! You were only gone for, like, 5 minutes.”

Michael hums, “Yeah, right.” He shrugs, brushing it off as he opens his phone back up.

Jeremy almost sweats as he watches Michael go through his phone, knowing he’ll find out he logged into his WiFi eventually.

He shuffles in his seat, pretending to check on something on his phone as he watches Michael from the corner of his eye.

Michael frowns, looking at something at the top of his screen.

Oh, shit.

“Hey, why does it say that somebody’s connected to—“ He looks up at Jeremy with wide eyes.

Double ‘oh, shit’.

“Wh-what?” Jeremy stutters, obviously guilty. 

“Jeremy..” Michael starts. “Tell me. What did you do while I was in the bathroom?”

Jeremy gulps, face flushed. “N-no-nothing, dude! I told y-you.” That’s obviously a lie.

“Nothing.” Michael repeats, deadpanned.

“Yeah, n-nothing.” Jeremy avoids making eye contact.

Michael holds his phone up, facing Jeremy. “Then why does it say you’re connected to my hotspot?” He asks.

Opened up on his phone is an area in the settings, telling him who’s connected.

“Um.. uhhh..” Jeremy struggles to find a good lie, so he gives up, staying quiet again. He nervously pulls at his cardigan’s collar.

“How did you get into it?” Michael asks, voice hushed.

“I mean.. uh, it took me a couple tries, if that helps?”

“It doesn’t. Not that much.”

“Oh, uh. I, uh, it was a joke,” Jeremy explains. “I put my name as a, um, joke. I didn’t really think it’d work.” His voice turns quiet, and he looks down at his hands.

“I can believe that.” Michael chuckles lightly.

“Uh.. why is it my name, Michael?” Jeremy asks.

Now it’s Michael’s turn to be embarrassed.

“Umm.. well..” He pushes hair off his forehead. “It was just easier to remember?” He tries.

Jeremy scoffs. “Y-Yeah, right. What is it really?”

Michael blushes, burying his face in his hands. He says something, muffled by his hands.

“Micah, I can’t hear you if you’re covering your face.” Jeremy hesitantly scoots closer to Michael and lowers his hands from his face.

Michael looks at him tenderly, and it’s more evident from that close that he is, in fact, blushing.

“Micah? You’re—“

“I love you!” Michael immediately looks embarrassed.

“Um. What?” Jeremy lets go of Michael’s hands slowly.

“Shit,” Michael winces. “I’m sorry, Jere. Uh, if you’re gonna leave, you better leave now. Please.”

Jeremy blinks, frowning. “Huh? ..Oh! No, no, Michael, I’m not!” He rambles. “I mean, I- uh- it just surprised me? 

Michael looks at Jeremy expectantly. “Oh?”

“Uh.. yeah. I think I might like you too,” Jeremy continues, messing with the hem of his shirt. “I just maybe need some time to figure it all out. Y’know? But, until then, uh..” Jeremy awkwardly shifts closer into Michael’s space and places a sheepish kiss on his cheek.

“Ah, yeah. Of course,” Michael replies, smiling softly.

“Thanks for the kiss, anyway.”

“You deserve it, Michael.”

Both boys grin. They’re such dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop this ended weirdly but I have no motivation for it anymore hahaa
> 
> But I hope y’all are enjoying this so far?? It kinda sucks compared to last year, but it’s still cool I think


	9. “Give me it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: “Give me it.”
> 
> —
> 
> Rich gets Michael a teddy bear; fluffy interactions ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a minor change to the prompt; it was originally “Give me that.”

“Rich, what the hell is that?”

“Obviously, it’s for you, Michael.” Rich says, a huge teddy bear in his arms.

Michael laughs, “Uh, yeah. But why? It’s not a special occasion, is it?” 

“I’m sorry if I wanted to get my lovely boyfriend a bear just ‘cause.” Rich huffs.

“It’s nice, Rich, but I don’t wanna be carrying that around all day.” Michael says, snorting. “Like, seriously.”

“It’s not even that heavy, though.”

“I know that,” Michael sighs, rolling his eyes. “Y’know what, whatever, just.. give me it.” He reaches out to his boyfriend, smiling amusedly. 

Rich grins, handing it over to Michael happily. “He’s our son now. Take care of him.” Rich smirks.

“Hey, if he’s _our_ son, then you have responsibilities too, Rich! Don’t forget that.” Michael chuckles, gratefully hugging the bear.

“Damn, you’re right. Fuck, being a father is hard work,” Rich comments, sighing. “At least I have you to do it with.”

“Aw, that’s sweet. I agree.” Michael smiles. “I should probably take our son to class now. Bye, Rich!” He makes the bear wave, laughing.

“His first day of school, holy shit.” Rich says fondly. “I’m so proud.”

“I’m proud of _us_ , Rich. We’re such amazing parents.” 

“Yeah, we are!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I’d go back to these two. And here I am. It’s good to be back.
> 
> My multi-shipper heart can’t stay in one spot when it comes to writing ships, especially if writing these boys bein cute is an option y’all


	10. “Will you look at this?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: “Will you look at this?”
> 
> —
> 
> Michael sees a photo of Rich as a child. Short and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a prompt I generated from an otp prompt generator!

“Holy shit! This is you as a kid?” Michael laughs as he holds a picture in his hand.

Rich snatches the picture away from him, pouting. “Yes! So? I looked badass as a kid.”

At that, Michael laughs more. “C’mon, Rich. Will you look at this? You had fuckin’ _bangs_.” He says. “And they weren’t exactly the ‘badass’ kind, whatever that is.” 

The boy in the picture actually looks quite different than the boy in front of Michael. 

The younger Rich had slightly-off bangs, brown hair, and a striped shirt and jean shorts. The standard child look.

The Rich of the present has blond hair, with a dyed red streak. He has a tie-dyed tank top, worn-out jeans, and he has freckles. 

All things considered, they’re both cute, in their own respects.

“Fuck, Michael. You wound me.” Rich says dramatically, sighing. 

“Hey, now. Just ‘cause you looked basic doesn’t mean you weren’t a tiny precious child.” Michael pauses, looking his boyfriend over. “Well. You’re still a tiny precious child. So I guess some things never change, huh?”

“Tiny? I resent that! But I’ll take precious, only if it’s coming from you.” Rich replies, leaning into Michael.

Michael snorts, grinning. “Aw, cool. I’ll keep that in mind.” He says, looking over Rich’s shoulder at the photo. 

Now that he’s looking at it closer, he really didn’t change all that much.

Past or present, Rich is still Rich.

That’ll never change. Michael likes that about him. He’s himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this makes no sense, it’s kinda late at night oop
> 
> looks like I’m on an expensive headphones kick once again, and I personally blame Fictober for it, thank you
> 
> That being said, I love it


	11. “You don’t see it?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: “You don’t see it?”
> 
> —
> 
> Michael and Jeremy’s first meeting, on their first day of kindergarten

“Have a good first day of school, Micah!”

“Bye, mom! Bye, mama!” Michael grins as he eagerly walks into the playground.

It’s his very first day of school, and he brought a Walkman with him so he could listen to music!

He loves listening to his Walkman, he goes almost everywhere with it.

He sees plenty of other children running around, playing on the playground, and suddenly he gets a little scared.

Was there always going to be so many other children around? Suddenly, an adult walks up to him.

“What’s your name?” She asks, gentle.

“Michael..” He says, shy. “Hello, Michael! I’m your teacher!” She smiles softly. “Feel free to play with the other children, okay, Michael?”

Michael nods hesitantly. The teacher walks away to meet with the other kids.

Michael slowly walks to the grass and makes that his sitting spot. He plays with the flowers that are around him, covering the grass.

He picks a few out of the ground and takes off the petals one by one. He looks at the other children around him playing with each other.

He’s jealous of them.

He doesn’t know why he’s so scared, he thought this was gonna be fun!

As he scans the children, he spots one that was alone, sitting on the swings. Michael stares at him, eyes wide.

The boy on the swings has curly brown hair and pretty freckles planted across his cheeks.

Michael looks down at the grass, and picks a flower out of the earth again. He looks up at the boy again, planning on giving him the flower.

He gets up, wobbly, and marches over to the freckled boy. “Hi!” Michael grins, greeting him.

The boy snaps his head up, eyes wide. “Um.. hi.” He replies, quiet.

Michael sits on the swing next to him, looking down at the flower he’s holding. “Uh.. you’re pretty. And I have this flower for you!” 

He presents the flower to the curly haired boy.

The boy stares at it for a moment before taking the flower into his own small hand. “Thank you..” He says, blushing lightly.

“I’m Michael! What’s your name?” Michael asks, happy that he took the flower. 

“Jeremy.” The boy, Jeremy, answers.

“You’re really quiet.” Michael points out. Jeremy doesn’t reply. “Do you want to.. listen to my Walkman with me?”

Jeremy looks at the device that Michael took out of his pocket, unsure. 

“It has music in it.” Michael says. 

“Okay.” Jeremy nods and smiles, freckles stretching across his face.

“I like your freckles, they look like stars!” Michael gasps.

“Stars..?” Jeremy says.

“You don’t see it..?” Michael asks quietly.

After a moment of silence, Jeremy giggles. “I do, and I like them too!”

Michael takes a headphone from the Walkman and puts it into Jeremy’s ear, and puts the other one into his own. He plays the music. 

As it plays, he looks over at Jeremy, grinning. After several minutes of listening to music and talking, the teacher calls them into class.

“Oh.. do you want to sit with me?” Michael asks Jeremy.

Jeremy nods happily, smiling.

Michael watches the other children file inside as they approach the door. “Does this mean we’re friends?” He asks, gentle. 

Jeremy looks at him, his blue eyes wide. “Friends?”

“Uh-huh!”

“Yeah!” Jeremy squeaks, grinning.

Michael giggles, happy that he actually made a friend on the first day. 

He knew that kindergarten would be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all who are reading this so far, it’s appreciated


	12. “Give me a minute or an hour.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: “Give me a minute or an hour.”
> 
> —
> 
> Rich knows he’s falling for Michael. He can tell from the flowers. (Or, the hanahaki fic that nobody asked for)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look i.. love hanahaki disease fics. they may be played out but I love classic tropes like this

Rich’s throat began to itch when he was lying in a hospital bed, his only company the boy in a red hoodie. 

Granted, he was only there for Jeremy, but he still made an effort to make sure he wasn’t lonely.

He passed the sensation off as a side effect of his injuries, perhaps just because of the smoke from the fire he set. If only he knew how wrong he was. 

-

_“So. What’s the deal? Is Michael your.. boyfriend?” Rich asked. “Not that I’m judging or anything.. I’m bi now.”_

_He had to ignore the sudden burning that invaded his throat._

_Jeremy could barely shake his head before Michael entered the room with a supportive, “I’m sure somebody will be thrilled to be with you, Rich!”_

_It only got worse from there._

...

So, Jeremy and Christine dated for about a month before they decided that they weren’t right for each other romantically.

During said month, Michael spent his off time with Rich when Jeremy was unavailable.

It made them both feel less lonely.

It wasn’t particularly obvious, but after Rich’s SQUIP was deactivated, he started to feel a bit disconnected from everyone.

-

_“I had it for so long, I just don’t know how to act without it.” Rich said, wincing._

Michael was the person he felt most comfortable being around.

_“Well,” Michael started. “Don’t worry, you’ll adapt again. And I’ll be here for you while you are.”_

A burning feeling climbed up Rich’s throat, and that time he’d sworn he’d felt something come up with it.

_Rich sighed. “Thank you,” He replied, genuine. Michael smiled back, a silent response, but still enough.  
  
_

The itchy feeling finally gave way and Rich began to cough. Very intensely.

_“Are you okay?” Michael asked, concerned._

_“Ye-“ Another cough. “Yeah! Of course.” Rich choked out weakly._

Every cough burned worse than the last as he felt something more.. solid climbing up his throat.  
  


_“Fuck.” Rich muttered to himself, looking down at his hand to discover what he just coughed up. “What the hell?”_   
  


In his hand was a flower petal.

_“What’s wrong?” Michael asked, looking over.  
_

_“Uh, nothing, that cough just snuck up on me, y’know?” Rich replied, chuckling uncomfortably._

_“..Okay.” Michael frowned._

_“So, I’m going to use the bathroom. Give me a minute.. or an hour.” Rich joked. “Uh, don’t wait up.”_

Rich had to deal with Michael fussing over him for the next half hour before he had to leave, thank god.

That meant Rich could see what the hell’s going on with his body. He escaped to the bathroom to inspect the situation more closely and privately.

And, of course, as he suspected it was a flower petal. He didn’t know what type of flower it was, but he certainly knew what it meant.

He had Hanahaki Disease.

_“Oh fuck. Mi-Michae—“_

He harshly coughed up a few more petals; that told him all he needed to know.

Turns out his feelings for Michael Mell were less platonic than he’d thought.

Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this as a draft in my Google docs, and I thought I might as well continue it,, I don’t have any other ideas so yeah let’s get to it
> 
> I can’t guarantee that this will be good, but I sure tried, and that’s all I can ask for right now


	13. “Yeah I did, what about it?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: “Yeah I did, what about it?”
> 
> —
> 
> (Continued from day 12)
> 
> Hanahaki was a bitch. Rich knew for sure now, if he didn’t before. It just keeps screwing him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate seeing my favorite characters like this, but I also have a soft spot for Hanahaki AUs,, 
> 
> I’m in quite the dilemma, as you can see

..It took about a week for Michael to tell Rich that he had feelings for Jeremy.

_“I knew it.” Rich laughed, the familiar burning feeling rising in his lungs._

There was no way Rich would tell him how he felt after he’d told him that. As if there were any chance before.

_“How sweet of you to say, Rich,” Michael scoffed, smiling.  
_

_“You’re welcome!” Rich replied, chuckling hastily._

He tried to ignore the insistent scratching in his throat.

_“But, uh.. Jeremy and Christine just broke up. I.. don’t think I can tell him yet.” Michael stated.  
_

_Rich frowned. “Okay.”_

After that, Rich let Michael talk to him about Jeremy and articulate his feelings for him.

And it hurt like hell.

So much so that the burning became unbearable.

Before he could stop himself, he began to cough, aiming into his elbow.

_“Shit, are you okay?” Michael asked, holding a hand on Rich’s shoulder to support him._

That action made the flowers come up.

_“What is up with you lately? You’ve been coughing a lot. It doesn’t seem healthy.” Michael demurred._

_“I’m fine. It’s probably just a cold.”_

_Lying to him made it worse._

_“If you’re sure..” Michael muttered. “Tell me if it gets worse, okay?”  
_

_Rich smiled weakly. “Alright. I will.”_

* * *

Two weeks.

It had only took two more weeks for somebody to find out that he had Hanahaki. How quick, right?

That wasn’t the problem, though.

No, the problem was _who_ found out.

_Rich coughed into the bathroom sink. “Fucking hell.” He mumbled.  
_

_He pointedly began to look away from the flowers. He didn’t want to see them._

He hadn’t noticed somebody walking in.

_Rich groaned, voice gravelly._

_“Rich?”_

_He jumped, panic on a high as he recognized that voice._ _That damn voice._

The very last person he’d wanted to find out about it.

_“Michael, shit, this isn’t what it looks like—“_

_Michael shook his head. “Rich, don’t even try. You can’t cover your ass on this one,” He said, voice firm. “You just coughed up flowers. Whole fucking flowers!”  
  
_

His throat conveniently began to burn at that moment.

_“Yeah, I did,” Rich winced. “What about it?” He tried to lighten the mood, but failed._

No amount of lighthearted jokes would help him now, obviously.

_“..Who?” Michael asked after a tense moment._

_“What?”  
_

_“Who is it?” He repeated, voice careful._

Well, shit.

Rich had a decision to make. Lie, or tell the truth.  
  


_“Nobody.” Rich decided. “It’s.. nobody.”  
_

_Michael sighed. “Rich, I told you I’d be here for you. And I’m here right now,” He said. “But if you don’t want to tell me, then I can’t make you.”_

_He looked pained._

His expression forced more flowers up his throat.

_Rich lurched over the sink, choking up near-whole flowers. He screwed his eyes shut; no place was safe to look at for him._

_“Shit, Rich, I..” Michael stopped. “Never mind. Just.. promise you’ll tell me when you’re ready, okay?”_

Rich wished he’d stop talking in that soft tone.

_“Okay. I promise, Michael.”_

Shit, he was in so deep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I love Rich I swear.. I just love this kind of trope
> 
> Also I don’t like writing angst, even if it’s minor, but here we are,, and it sucks


	14. “All I ever wanted.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: “All I ever wanted.”
> 
> —
> 
> Rich wished Michael would stop asking who was causing him pain. Wasn’t it obvious that he was the reason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired, so this may be lacking in quality, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

The next day, Michael began to press Rich about who was causing him such pain.

_“I just want to know,” Michael bit his lip. “I hate seeing you in pain, you know that?”_

Little did he know, his words only made the pain in worse. Not that he’d let it show, if he could help it. 

He tried his damn best to make sure he could help it.

_“Oh,” Rich choked. “I.. know, Michael. I appreciate it, trust me. That’s all I ever wanted.” He paused._ _“I wanted to be cared about. In general. That’s all.”_

Obviously, his trying wasn’t that great.

_Michael smiled. “Then that’s what I’ll do,” He said. “And because I care about you, I’m going to tell you that I don’t think can handle your situation on your own.”_

Rich could practically feel the flowers climbing his throat.

_“What?”  
_

_“I mean, you’re capable, Rich. Super capable!” Michael added._ _“But, you seem to be getting worse every day. This isn’t something that you can ignore, and I think you know that.”_

Oh, he very well knew that. He _wished_ it were that easy.

_“I know.” Rich muttered, avoiding eye contact.  
_

_“Rich..” Michael moved closer to him. “If you don’t want me to know, at least trust somebody else with it, alright? I just want you to get help.” His voice wavered slightly._

Rich felt burning becoming more prominent, the feeling slowly becoming more familiar.

_Rich choked slightly, turning away to cough up a few petals onto the ground. Shit.  
_

_“Rich, tell somebody,” Michael touched his arm. “Okay? For me?”_

The tender touch sent sparks up Rich’s arm, spreading throughout his body.

More flowers pushed their way up his throat.

_Flowers spilled in front of him, and he looked away in disgust. “I’ll try, Michael. I just don’t know if I’m ready.” He demurred.  
_

_Michael sighed, causing Rich to look at him.  
_

_They made eye contact immediately, and Rich’s breath hitched. “I believe in you, Rich,” Michael smiled._

_“And.. You could also tell the person, you know? I’m sure they just don’t know you like them. You’re likeable, Rich, even if you don’t think so.” He finished quietly._

Rich resisted the urge to choke more flowers up. Why did he have to be so goddamn sweet?

_“You’re too nice, Michael,” Rich said. “I don’t deserve you.”_

He didn’t, he was sure.

_Michael smiled softly back at him, causing Rich’s stomach to flutter._   
  


He really didn’t deserve him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rich, he’s a sad boy. I want to write him happy, but I suppose that’s for later. At least I can look forward to that!


	15. “It would be impressive.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: “It would be impressive” (loosely inspired by prompt 6 from the Fictober 2020 list)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon I’ll end this mini-arc, because I want to end Rich’s pain asap

Another week later, Michael approached Rich with something to say. He’d sounded nervous.

_“Hey, Rich,” Michael said. “Can I, uh, talk to you?”_

Rich had hoped it wasn’t anything too detrimental to his health. He didn’t think he could handle it if it was.

_“Yeah, ‘course,” He smiled, hoping it was convincing. “What is it?”_

Of course, the world just had to say ‘ _fuck you_ ’ to his wishes.

_“I think I like somebody,” Michael admitted. His voice is careful. “I mean, other than Jeremy.”_

Rich tried his best to keep the flowers down.

_“Oh, yeah?” Rich choked out. “Who would that be?”  
_

_Michael looked away. “I, uh, can’t say. Yet. You understand, right?”_

Of course he did.

_Rich nodded, allowing Michael to continue.  
_

_“Uh, I mean, he’s just really nice, and cool. Not exactly_ popular _cool, but like.. it’s hard to explain. I do really like him.” He sounded like he was deliberately choosing to be vague._

Rich couldn’t stop the flowers this time, no matter how hard he tried.

_He coughed, choking up entire flowers of scattered variants. Some new, some familiar._

_It would be impressive if it wasn’t so painful._

_“Rich, are you okay?” Michael asked, leaning closer in concern.  
_

_“I-I’m, uh—” More flowers slipped out of his mouth uncomfortably._

He couldn’t let it show. He told himself he couldn’t, so he’d stick to that.

If Michael had found someone else, then there was no way in hell Rich had a chance.

_A couple petals later, and it stopped again._

_“Ah,” Rich winced. “I’m fine. Yeah.”_

_Michael hummed, unconvinced. “Have you told anybody yet?”  
_

_Rich stayed silent._

_“C’mon, don’t you want to get better? This isn’t healthy! There’s more flowers now than before!”_

Rich’s lungs ached.

_Rich subtly holds his body to supress the pain. “No, no, it’s nothing. Just.. keep telling me about your new crush.”_

_Michael frowned._

It caused him a lot of pain, but he wanted to turn the subject away from his disease. 

He hated seeing Michael so worried.

_“This can kill you, Rich. You do know that, right?” Michael’s voice quieted._ _“Admitting your love for the person usually helps, doesn’t it? Can’t you do that?”_

_“..I can’t, Michael,”_

_“You’d rather_ die _than tell someone you love them?”_

Of course he knew he sounded crazy. 

Any _normal_ person would do just tell them, but it sounded like too much for Rich.

_“I’m sorry! I just don’t do well with feelings. I never have, really.” Rich replied, minding the petals sticking to his throat._ _Ugh._

_Michael looked at him. He looked as if he’d want to say something. But if he did, then he didn’t say it._

_“I know.” He said instead. “Just try, okay? I wanna see you better again.”_

Of course he wanted to see him better. Michael Mell was probably one of the most selfless people Rich knew.

Rich would tell him eventually, but right now, he couldn’t. He’d need more build-up before that could happen.

He just hoped he could achieve that before the flowers could catch up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended suddenly, but that’s because I didn’t get to finish it last night, and I’m super tired this morning so uh
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this anyway !


	16. “I never wanted anything else.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: “I never wanted anything else.”
> 
> —
> 
> At least one good thing came out of Hanahaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to see my boy(s) happy, and damn it, I’m going to make it happen

_“Rich?”_

Rich had started to cough up flowers, as usual.

_“Rich! Are you okay?”_

But this time, it was worse.

_Rich replied with another cough and another few flowers._

Much worse. 

He had tried so hard to hide his feelings, but now, it started to come to a painful culmination.

_Three entire flowers fall at Michael’s feet._

_“I.. Michael, I think I should tell you something..” Rich said. His voice is rough and scratchy._

He had to say it. Michael was right, it would kill Rich if he let it.

And he’d be damned if he would let that happen.

_Michael stepped closer, lightly resting his hand on Rich’s arm._ _Subtle shivers ran through Rich’s body._

_“What is it? Is it about your Hanahaki?”_

Well, it was now or never, Rich supposed.

_“Yeah,” Rich drew in a breath. “Y’know how I said I’d tell you who I liked— no, loved — when I was ready? Well, I’m ready as I’ll ever be.” He pauses. “Considering my state right now.”_

He currently had flower petals sticking to his clothes, a dry throat, and a metallic taste in his mouth (blood, he thought).

That was his state.

_“..Oh. Who is it?” Michael seemed like he was trying not to sound desperate for the answer. His hand dropped from Rich’s arm._

Despite his semi-confidence, he still felt the very familiar feeling of aching in his lungs. 

Well, fuck, he has to say it. No turning back now.

_“It’s.. I-it’s—“ Rich stops suddenly to choke more flowers out.  
_

_Michael looked intently at Rich, pointedly ignoring the blood he spotted on the newer petals._

_Rich, however, noticed.  
_

_In desperation, he said, “You! It’s you. I want to be with you,” He quieted. “I never wanted anything else.”_

The pain came in at full force as the beat of silence lingered. He tried his best to hold the flowers back.

_“I.. I know I’m not what you want,” Rich continued, panicking when Michael still didn’t say anything in response._ _“And I understand why. Hell, why would you want me?”_

Pain resonated in his chest.

_“Rich..” Michael’s voice was soft and it broke Rich out of his rambling. “Fuck. You’re so stupid.”  
_

_Rich looked back up at him._

He had expected some sort of disdain, but he was met with warmth.

Those three words should’ve been derisive, but they were anything but.

_“What.. are you talking about?”_

_“You really couldn’t tell? Shit, you really are an idiot,” Michael said, hushed and fond.  
_

_Rich flushed, wincing. “Couldn’t tell what?”_

_Michael looked at him feelingly, “I love you too, dumbass.”_

A different feeling blooomed in his chest.

_“You do?”_

It felt warm. Soft.

_“Yeah, I, uh thought it was obvious. You know, after all that I said to you about.. you,” Michael explained._

It was much nicer.

_“Was I really causing you that pain?” Michael’s tone shifted. “I.. I’m sorry, I should’ve told you—“_

_“No, it’s fine,” Rich said, still processing slightly. “You didn’t know. It’s my fault, if you think about it.”  
_

_Michael tutted, “No, it’s not. Shut up.”_

All the pain subsided, and Rich could suddenly breathe again. 

He hadn’t even realized how compromised his lungs were.

_“Wait. Don’t you like Jeremy?”_

_“Ah, no. I don’t. I, uh, thought I did?” Michael shrugged uncomfortably. “I think I just missed being around him. It was after Jeremy and I started hanging again that I realized I actually liked you instead.”_

_“That’s.. fucked, Michael.”_

In the best way possible, of course.

_Michael snorted, “Yeah, uh, it kinda is,” He stopped, frowning. “Do you feel better now? I haven’t heard any coughs or seen any flowers.”_

He was right. He didn’t feel the itching or burning he’d gotten so used to in the past several weeks. That means..

_“It’s gone..” Rich realized. “Holy shit, I can actually breathe again!” Michael grinned. “Thank god,” He moved closer to Rich. “Does that mean I can kiss you?”_

_“Fuck, of course!”_

He honestly couldn’t be happier with how things turned out.

Hanahaki may be a bitch, but if it brought Michael into Rich’s arms, then he couldn’t complain too much.

For Michael, it was definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this is over, it’s time to find something else to write for this.. uh


	17. “I trust you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: “I trust you.”
> 
> —
> 
> In the twelve years that Michael and Jeremy have known each other, their trust in the other has never wavered. 
> 
> Here are a few moments in which Jeremy trusted Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late, but my motivation just wasn’t there yesterday, so I hope you enjoy this chapter now that it’s here!

Jeremy whined quietly to himself. The room was way too loud; kids were shouting and playing all over the classroom.

He just wanted to go home. He wanted Michael, his best friend. When he met him yesterday, he helped him feel better. He wanted that again.

Just as he buried his face into his knees, shrinking back in a corner, he heard footsteps.

He hesitantly looked up to see the boy he’d been waiting for.

“Michael!” Jeremy grinned, sitting back up to reach for the other boy.

“Jeremy, w’as wrong?” Michael sat down next to his friend, frowning. 

“I- I got scared from the loud noises,” Jeremy admitted quietly.

“Oh.” Michael said softly. “I can help, then! Do you _twust_ me?” Jeremy giggled. “Ye-yeah. I trust you, Micah.”

He thought his best friend earned it, after helping him before.

* * *

“Michael, I’m afraid.”

“Why, Jer-my?”

“Th-them. They always call me mean names.”

Jeremy was referring to two other boys in their grade. They’re scary, plus they always make fun of his stutter.

They were in second grade now, they should probably be braver, but he always got nervous.

He didn’t know why, but he didn’t like it.

“Don’t worry, Jere! I’ll protect you,” Michael smiled. “Hold my hand.” He offered his hand out to Jeremy, who looked at it warily. 

“Trust me, holding hands always helps!”

“O-okay. I trust you, Michael.”

And it worked. As Michael and Jeremy walked past them, hands clasped together, Jeremy wasn’t as afraid.

In fact, his fear was barely even there at all.

Michael Mell knows what’s best for him, Jeremy decided. He knew just how to make him feel better.

* * *

“M-Michael, she left!” 

Jeremy snuck over to Michael’s house in the middle of the night. He was desperate.

He had heard his parents arguing again— they’d been doing that a lot, he noticed, over the past several months —but this time was different.

This time, his mom had left. For good.

He was sure this time, if his parents’ heated argument was anything to go by.

“Who left, Miah?” Michael asked, who’d just went over to open up his window to let Jeremy in.

“M-my mom! She- she- I heard her, it was real this time, she said so!”

“Jeremy.. I’m sorry,” Michael held out his arms, careful. “Come here.”

Jeremy immediately took the invitation, practically launching himself at his friend. 

Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy, gently rubbing his back to soothe him.

“I’m scared, Micah,” Jeremy muttered, crying softly into Michael’s chest. “I- It happened so fast, I- I don’t know what to do.”

“Jeremy, hey, look at me,” Michael coaxed softly. Jeremy did as he was told, breath hitching.

“It’s going to be okay, alright? Everything’s gonna be fine. I’m here for you, Jere.”

Jeremy searched Michael’s eyes, silent.

“Hey. Trust me. If she’s going to leave you, then you were better off without her in the first place.”

Jeremy nodded, burying his face into Michael’s shirt again. “I- I trust you, Michael,” He said, voice wavering. “Thank you.”

As Michael continued to comfort him, Jeremy knew he had the best friend in the whole world.

* * *

“The Squip is bothering me again, Michael, I- I think I need—“

“Mountain Dew Red?” Michael held up a bottle. “I thought you would, Jere. I always have one in my bag just in case. Just for you.”

He held the soda out to Jeremy, who took in into his hands carefully.

Jeremy looked at Michael, studying him for a moment.

“Fuck, Michael, you’re the best.” He said feelingly. “Even after everything I did, you’re still here for me. I don’t deserve you.”

“Hey, don’t say that,” Michael frowned as he watched Jeremy drink the Mountain Dew.

“I care about you, Jeremy. Yeah, you hurt me, but I forgave you. Trust me, it doesn’t hurt anymore, as long as you’re here now. Okay, Miah?”

“Okay, Michael,” Jeremy smiled.

“I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this kinda hurted to write tho
> 
> Maybe I’ll do Michael’s version next?? I dunno


	18. “I told you so.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: “I told you so.”
> 
> —
> 
> Based on an AU I found - Claire’s employee/Hot Topic employee au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a crack one-shot, but I wanted to write something, and this was the result

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Michael snorts. “Shouldn’t you be restocking some cheap phone cases?”

“Shut up,” Jeremy says. “I’m on break.”

“How does Claire’s constitute a ‘break’, Jeremy? ‘Cause sometimes it seems like you’re here for hours.” Michael grins, leaning over the store counter.

“I dunno? Like, thirty minutes,” Jeremy shrugs. “At least it’s longer than you get at this dark cave of a store.” 

Michael gasps in mock offense. “Hot Topic is way better than Claire’s, clearly!” He says. “All Claire’s knows how to do is hire soft boys and sell tacky products!”

“Hey! I’m not a ‘soft boy’!” Jeremy defends. “I happen to be very edgy!”

Michael chuckles. “Yeah? Really?” He says through a smile.

“Yes! Just because _you_ decide to show it and I _don’t_ doesn’t mean I’m not! 

“Uh-huh,” Michael hums. “Y’know, I’ll believe you, only because you’re cute when you’re defensive.”

Jeremy flushes, “What? No, I’m—“ He sighs. “Never mind, I guess. Uh.. thanks.” 

Michael smiles, tapping his nails on the counter. “You know, I guess Claire’s isn’t that bad,” He muses.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. It may be tacky, but you’re working there, so I guess it’s not all bad.”

Jeremy snorts. “That was cheesy, Michael.” He smiles anyway. “But it was nice anyway, I think.” Jeremy leans against the counter, across from Michael.

“Hot Topic isn’t that bad either, I actually think it’s kinda cool.” He admits.

“I told you so, Jere.” Michael teases. “Oh, man, Claire’s is going to fire you if they find out you said that.” He leans a hand against his face.

“Yeah, probably,” Jeremy laughs. “Uh.. hey, do you think you could paint my nails too? Like yours?” He’s looking at Michael’s painted black nails.

“Oh my god, yeah,” Michael grins, grabbing Jeremy’s hand gently. “I’ll paint them blue, sound good?” 

Jeremy smiles sheepishly. “Uh, sure!” He says, awkwardly gripping Michael’s hand. “When?” 

Michael beams, “Well I guess I could ask Jenna to take over for now. You know, so I can have a _break_.”

Jeremy rolls his eyes. “Don’t make fun of me. I’m actually on break, asshole.”

Michael rubs Jeremy’s hand idly. “Nice, that makes this easier,” He hums. “Now, let’s go paint your nails, yeah?” 

“Sounds perfect, Michael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty late, but I tried, and that’s what counts
> 
> I don’t know why I decided on this au, but hey, it happened, so here it is


End file.
